


危险关系

by IdiosepiusParadoxa



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiosepiusParadoxa/pseuds/IdiosepiusParadoxa
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	危险关系

屁股里黏腻液体濡湿早上被始作俑者亲手穿好的白色平角内裤，林若颖在板凳上不安地扭动一下，身边同桌兼自己的篮球队长投来关切的目光。余光察觉到右侧的视线，黑发少年脊背僵直，先发制人岔开了对方还未出口的疑问：「大毛我中午有点事，你自己吃饭吧。」

「怎么，要去会小情人啊？」

粗枝大叶的高个男孩果然被分散了注意力，开始嘻皮笑脸跟自己的好友插科打诨起来。

「起开，会你个头。」

讲台上一板一眼穿着西装三件套的老师瞪了窃窃私语的两人一眼，林若颖赶紧手肘捅了还来不及整理表情的傻大个一下，恢复正襟危坐。

却只是自欺欺人。

风扇高速旋转的白噪音麻木神经，眼圈乌青的高中生在暑气中恹恹欲睡，异曲同工的嗡嗡声巧妙掩盖倒数第二排窗边课桌下，看似平静的少年直肠里仍勤恳震动的小巧跳蛋。粉红色的圆润柱体堪堪卡在前列腺上方，单一的频率已渐不痛不痒。下一秒精巧的人造机器骤然猛烈振动，受惊的肠壁在大脑能反应过来发出指令前因刺激自行极力收缩，跳蛋卡在弯折的肠道里，无情直抵那块微凸平面，极致的快感在脑海中炸裂开来。

林若颖下唇咬到渗出血滴，才吞下那声从咽喉冲出掠过舌尖几乎脱口而出的惊呼，或者说，更像是一声娇喘，一旦出口闻者皆知。对自己目前处境与一旦被发觉的可能后果的忧惧，迫使大脑命令着四肢百骸，竭力忽略感受到的一切。然而肠液的分泌不受控制，肠壁在湿黏的润滑液与肠液混合中的蠕动亦无法自主停止，遍布在平滑肌上的敏感神经兢兢业业传递每一次电击般快意。半勃起的阴茎在宽松的平角内裤里一阵阵跳动，血液从心脏涌向海绵体。

下一秒手机在校裤口袋里振动两次，全部注意力都放在克制从自己下体传来的快感的少年，惊得猛然一震，碰掉了右手边的抽纸。所幸余下不多的纸巾落地轻不可闻，并没惹出多大动静，皱着眉头沉溺在黑板上一道竞赛例题的同桌也只是瞥来一眼便不在意地移开目光。林若颖僵直身体弯下腰伸手去够那袋安静温顺躺在地上的抽纸，尽力减少所有不必要的动作，不去碰到淌着水几乎堪比一个漏水的破旧龙头的屁股，亦避免已烈火烹油的阴茎再碰到腹部，火上浇油。顺手从口袋里掏出手机点亮屏幕，讯息箱里最新一条短信映入瞪大的眼瞳。

「勃起了吧。自己把阴茎环戴上。」

半勃的阴茎在看到简单的指令下一刻无可自抑地彻底肿胀，从马眼流出的前列腺液濡湿早已一塌糊涂的平角短裤。少年颤抖着从另一边裤袋悄悄摸出一小节食指宽的柔韧皮条，右手在屏幕上漫不经心胡乱点着佯装回复讯息，左手从身侧悄然伸入内裤中，摸索着将皮条绕上因食指与中指内侧粗砺的薄茧摩擦而颤抖的阴茎根部，拢紧后扣上圆润的金属按扣，禁锢住从尿道深处奔涌而上的快意。

「在我检查前不许射。」

汗水沾湿发梢的少年，已险些因这句随后而至的指令与放飞的想象射进来不及抽出的左手掌心。

离放学还有十分钟，悬在黑板报上方的时钟滴答，不因某个黑发学生额角滴落的汗珠步履加快一分一秒。林若颖放弃了掩饰，趴在课桌上假装突然腹痛难忍，幸运的是他通红的脸颊紧咬的牙关在他人看来使托辞格外可信，绝不会想到大相径庭的别处去。肿胀到疼痛难忍的阴茎叫嚣着试图释放，然而忠实的阴茎环只是无言地恪尽职守，压迫在尿道尽头，阻止精液的喷涌而出。

下课铃终于响起，如释重负的少年猝不及防被同桌拉过一只手臂扛在肩头，半拖半搂着他向教室后门走去：「喂，我说你这样真的没问题吗？要不我把你送去厕所然后给你带饭回——」

话音被一只径直伸来粗暴扯过意识涣散的黑发少年的白皙手臂截断，手臂的主人毫不客气地瞪视着呆立原地，不明白自己哪里做错的高个男孩。怀中的少年似乎是闻到熟悉的气息，汗津津的脸颊埋进一脸冷淡的金发舍友肩颈处蹭了蹭。比平素的面无表情看起来微妙的格外暴躁的舍友任凭他蹭来蹭去不为所动，一路拖着他踉跄走向厕所。表面上的风平浪静掩盖了握住林若颖后颈的修长手指肆意妄为的撩拨，指尖轻挠后脑勺的头皮，拇指更情色意味十足地向衣领里似有若无抚去。

稍远班级的学生还没走过来，绕过门口的影壁，涨红脸的黑发少年在空无一人的厕所转身面向他最熟悉的好友，握住对方肩头哀求。

「Chris，求求你让我出来吧，我受不了了！」

尾音的哭腔撩人心弦，垂眸凝视半弯腰的人那张被欲望熏红的脸，金发少年攥住衣领将人推搡着拎进最末的厕所隔间，背手迅速插上门闩。以为自己终于得到许可的人如释重负开始手忙脚乱扯下校裤和湿漉黏答的平角短裤，红肿的阴茎弹出，麝香弥漫在狭小的隔间。然而刚刚抚上紧挨睾丸的皮扣，手腕被一只冰凉的手捉住，和另一只手腕一起被拉过头顶压在瓷砖墙上。另一只冰凉的手慢条斯理将校裤和内裤一齐往下拽，间隙还抽空揉捏了两把扭过头试图分辨他的意图的少年因不见天日格外光洁白皙的屁股。长裤被褪到膝弯之下，细长手指勾住留在外的线圈，竟被忽视些时的嗡嗡作响小机器「啵」地一声被拔了出来，裹上纸巾揣进了因身后某个部位的骤然空虚难耐闷哼一声的少年衣兜。

随后而至的粗硬肉棒抵上尚未来得及合拢的洞口，在润滑液帮助下顺利插入湿热黏腻的甬道，膨起的龟头蹭过已在震动刺激下变得肿胀的前列腺所在，逼出仍被禁锢的黑发少年一声呜咽。身后迅猛而失去章法的撞击中压抑在咽喉中的音调渐渐拔高，似有若无的呻吟在空气中隐约可闻，林若颖呼吸已渐凌乱，饱含情欲的哽咽更近于抽泣，肿胀到极致的阴茎上绯红的颜色向全身弥漫。身后一言不发专心大力抽插的年轻男孩显然也因漫长等待时光中放飞的想象濒临爆发边缘，抽搐的阴茎开始在炽热的腔道内脉动，右手从身前神智渐迷的少年已被揉搓涨大的胸部移下，握上可怜兮兮颤抖的阴茎根部。

「——主，主任好！」

一个刚刚分别不久的熟悉声音随纷乱的脚步响起。

怀中人猛地一震，本就紧致的甬道随之紧缩，逼出刚解开阴茎环冲刺的人猝不及防一声闷哼。咬着舌尖咽下喉中的余音，浓稠的精液同时喷溅在紧缩的肠道里和厕所单间灰白色的门板上，与一无所知的同窗，一门之隔。

门板震动声吸引了那个熟悉声音的注意。

「林若颖？是你在那儿吗？」

身后人悠闲悠哉抚弄自己肿胀的奶头，仍埋在体内硬度稍减却未完全软化的阴茎漫不经心戳弄着高潮后过于敏感的肠肉，那张暂时无法发声的嘴也并没让自己闲着，游走在裸露的肩头煽风点火，舌尖似有若无轻舐，勾起后颈汗毛阵阵颤动。

林若颖一边尽量远离隔间门板以免再次碰撞震动一边徒劳挣扎抵抗着身后扬起邪气笑容的金发少年危险的举动。

「啊！是……是我。我……可能吃坏了肚子，没事你去吃饭吧我……我待一会儿就行。」

「小林同学，学习任务重更要注意身体，等会儿去医务室看看吧，我帮你给班主任请个假。」

一直没出声的教导主任挑挑眉，扬声宽慰了他的优等生几句，甩掉手上的水珠转身信步走了出去。

门外声响渐远，林若颖松了口气迅速转身推开身后被所有人忘记存在，正肆无忌惮为非作歹之人，愤懑的表情却在抬头看见对方冷若冰霜的表情与抿紧的薄唇时松懈下来，渐渐转化为些微小心翼翼的埋怨，眼神却试探性飘向上方，无声探询着一言不发掏出湿巾擦拭着手上滴落的粘稠体液的少年。直到对方开始潦草地擦拭因液体浸润，在午后阳光下光泽晶亮的阴茎，林若颖才意识到对方是真的生气了，生气到准备穿裤子走人将他扔在这里。

试图阻止对方的离去，慌张下少年竟下意识握住了对方疲软的阴茎，出乎意料的举动让正欲离去者也呆愣在原地，两人就这样僵持了寂静的两秒钟。率先反应过来自己举动的少年贝齿咬了咬下唇，僵硬着蹲下身去，因紧张微微渗出汗液的手掌仍托着已有些许勃起迹象，白皙略带粉红的青涩柱体，小心翼翼伸出舌尖舔舐了一下侧面微凸的血管脉络。垂首注视着他的人垂落的金发挡住面容，唯有从发梢泄漏出的粗重喘息暴露美丽金发的主人并不如外表平静的内心。抬手抚上毛糙的黑色短发，受到鼓励的下位者抬眼望向突然温柔的那人，一边尽量藏起牙齿，努力吞下已渐涨大的柱体，收紧两颊，前后移动脑袋吞吐着体积已开始有些难以招架的肉柱，来不及吞咽的口水随断断续续的动作涂抹在柱身，水润的光泽使折射的阳光也带上淫靡的气息，呼出的粗重气息径直喷洒在看得出有修剪整齐的下体毛发上，微微颤动的淡金色微蜷毛发应和着身躯时不时的抽搐。

午休的铃声骤然响起，惊醒了已沉浸在身下人卖力服务中的金发少年，与他渐臻佳境愈发娴熟的侍奉者。受惊后险些咬到阴茎，来不及合拢僵硬的下颌，呛到流泪的林若颖，一边用手背胡乱擦拭两下嘴角滑落的可疑液体，一边不自觉撅起略红肿的嘴唇瞥了兴致勃发的舍友一眼。

「你……你还想……想……吗？」

惊讶地挑了挑眉，少年甩开前额散落的金发，伸手抓住紧张盯住自己一举一动的林若颖手臂，一把将人带起身，打开门向前一步搂着他退了出去，一路推到影壁后，反应过来自己将毫无遮挡赤裸暴露在外界面前的人慌乱中被自己褪到修长小腿的长裤绊了一下，镇定自若扶住他的那位顺势剥下他碍事的长裤与平角内裤，随手放在左手边洗手台上，将自己掌心毫无逃脱可能仍作最后挣扎的猎物推向他最后的目的地——洗手台右侧，与敞开的厕所门洞在同一平面的巨大仪容镜前。

赤裸下身的黑发少年在巨大的平面镜里自己动人的媚态前紧紧闭上双眼，双手努力向下拉扯着短袖校服的衣摆，试图遮掩根本遮不住的一切，抿紧的唇与夹紧的双腿控诉着无言的抗拒，跳动着撩起衣摆吐出透明粘液的涨红阴茎却暴露了内心兴奋难耐的愉悦。身后高出半头的人满意地勾起嘴角，左手从下摆伸进上衣继续揉搓胸前软肉的未竟事业，右手游走在两侧大腿，似有若无轻拂，再充满欲念地紧握，却始终不碰触渴求着爱抚的战栗阴茎。惯常紧闭的唇此刻凑到怀中人嫣红欲滴的耳垂畔，伸出舌尖勾勒着软骨的轮廓，再将秋日果实般嫩肉吞吃入口，肆意亵玩，有意朝耳道里吹去一口气，被阳光镀上金边的绒毛难以自持地瑟瑟抖动着，一如此刻林若颖已站立不稳，半倚在恶作剧心起的人怀中战栗。

Chris左手不知何时已抚上怀中人大腿，此刻从大腿根将其修长的腿抱起，搁在左手边洗手台上，强行分开两腿，暴露出那根备受冷落仍兴奋到不停滴落液体的阴茎，以及在其之下，一高一低两个囊袋包裹的沉甸甸睾丸，再往下越过会阴，因摩擦发红，略微浮肿的肛门噏动，盛情邀请着它熟稔已久的那根阴茎进入，填满它的空虚，全然不似林若颖面上此刻一副拒绝睁开眼看见一切的神情。右手扶着坚硬的柱身抵上那处湿热的销魂入口，Chris却不急于顶入，湿漉漉的龟头在四周信步闲庭划着圈，时不时拨动洞口饱满的皱褶，每一下拨动都让怀中人猛然抖动一下，腰部不自觉向后挪动，臀部更是不得章法地迎合着，比柱身略为膨大的龟头浅浅戳入一截，紧致的甬道兴奋地极力吸允渴求着整根的没入，却坏心眼地抽出，哪怕自己也因冠状沟被洞口刮蹭而兴奋得猛然一震。

「想要我进去，就睁开眼睛，看着镜子。」

林若颖在坚决的指令与欲望的折磨下终于放弃所有抵抗，睁开双眼，被逼出的生理泪水从眼眶滑落，兴奋散大的瞳孔使得本来浅棕色的眼眸一片深沉漆黑。伸出手扶着身后人能给予自己无限快感的锁匙，自己向下沉腰吞吃进去，看着镜子中自己充血的洞口一节一节缓缓吞入对方同样充血的海绵体，淫靡的景象却给予大脑最有力的刺激。同样被这景象和对方主动的举动刺激到的金发少年握住林若颖纤细紧实的腰开始冲撞，每一下都顶上直肠尽头快感的开关，开拓出属于自己的疆土上所有代表臣服的火花与电流。怀中人在这种猛烈攻势下早已无力招架只能放任身后人掌控自己的一切，左手手掌撑在镜子上留下汗渍与掌纹，呼出的热气熏染一小块镜面，身体无师自通尽力沉下腰抬起臀，让对方的凶器得以进得更深，在自己体内肆意行凶。

林若颖在沉浮欲望的间隙中抬眼看去，即使已同窗多年，仍在每一个像这样，对方无暇顾及的时刻，只属于自己的时刻，被自己金发室友的美丽触动。他除非发出必要指令否则永远沉默抿紧的薄唇，湛蓝色的狭长眼眸，在阳光下更淡更近透明的柔顺发丝，顺着眉骨而下的山根，勾勒出青涩坚毅的下颌骨，已如此熟悉，却仍无法习以为常的美丽。更令人难以置信的是，在这样门洞外浓荫里的鸟雀与教室里的同学都恹恹欲睡的午后，这个人却带领着自己在最危险的地点攀上灭顶的高峰。

身后金发少年的节奏已不再有条不紊，奋力的冲撞让两个人都即将攀上顶点，粗重的喘息在镜子前回荡，直到最后一记重击，金发少年一边抽搐着在眷念的故土喷洒出精液，还不舍地抽插几下，一边松开对林若颖可怜分身的钳制，帮他撸动着，即使在自己爆发的那一刻，他亦已被插到高潮，肠道绞紧快感的源泉。林若颖试图掏出湿巾帮对方擦净手上属于自己的白色黏液，却见对方抬起手，伸出舌尖舐过，带起银丝，咽喉吞动。

「我可没说过，就这么放过你。」


End file.
